Goodbye
by TheHatterandtheTardis
Summary: I said Shut Up!” Kiba pointed his gun at Hinata and cocked it. “Goodbye” Hinata said and Kiba pulled the trigger. “Yes. Goodbye,” he said and pointed it at his own head and pulled the trigger. “Hell here I come. Goodbye”


Yay another story! I really like this one. Oh and if you liked my Bed of Bloody Roses then you will hopefully like this one! Well enjoy!

{}{}{}{}{}

Goodbye

She sat there calmly. Wasn't thinking about anything except her regrets. Why did she leave him? Why didn't she come back sooner? Why now? She couldn't even look at his face. She would never be able to again. Not that she would get the chance to. He would be gone soon. Out of the house. Out of her life, not that he wasn't already gone. But most of all, she wouldn't have to see his disappointment. No never again.

_{}{}_

_Flashback- her POV_

_I don't know what to do! Oh I can't take it anymore. I really feel like I am going to faint!_

"_Hey get out here! Its starting! Come on you can't miss your own wedding!" My best walked out. She was so calm. Why oh why couldn't I be that calm?_

_I stepped out of the safety of my room and into the bright church hallway. It was a perfect day for a wedding outside. My friend smiled at me from the entrance of the church and walked out down the path of the church. She was really beautiful. And I wasn't but I wish I was. The flower girl, my favorite and only niece walked out next lining the walkway with the perfectly white rose petals that she chose. Now it was my turn. The music stopped and changed to my song of choice. Not the wedding march but the Canticle of the Sun. I loved this song and preferred it over the wedding march._

_I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and stepped into the doorway. I opened my eyes to the bright sun and only saw him. The one I was to be married to. My heart melted and all my fears went away. All I could think about was getting up to that priest and be by his side. But I was frozen. I was scared again. I couldn't do it. I looked at his face, then at my sisters. Both of them had been married way before me and they knew what I was feeling. _

_They both smiled at me with an encouraging smile. Then I looked at my best friend, who had just got married the month before. She told me that I would be scared. Heaven knows that she was. All I have to do is not look at anyone and walk forward. If I look at him I may get even more nervous. So I looked at her husband and he smiled at me and nodded. _

_Before I knew it I was up there. I am going to thank that oak tree someday. I had said my vows and we were now married. My sisters both attacked me and congratulated me on finally tying the knot. Next came up my friend and her husband. She gave me the biggest hug and was crying. She was crying! Wow! Okay now that her husband had given her to my sisters to talk to he came back. He gave me that rare smile that he never really shows to anyone but his friends. We talked for a few minutes and when it was time for me to go get the wedding pictures taken, he gave me a hug. Wow! Again. But it was only a friendly hug so my husband shouldn't be that mad. He wished me the best and a quick peck on the cheek as a farewell until he saw me at the reception. He really was the best guy friend there was._

_Okay that was to easy but it should get harder, right? The reception went well. I mean the cater did a good job and so did the DJ, but I still have a feeling that something isn't right. So what do I do? Well I decided to dance with my girlfriends. We all had ditched our guys for awhile for just some girl time at the reception. Everyone was telling me that it was a beautiful reception. On the bay of the lake and torches all around. It was sunset and it was bouncing off the water._

"_Hey where are you guys going for your honeymoon?"_

"_I have no idea. He wouldn't tell me."_

_They all started laughing at me. "Oh well sucks to be you." I was really confused. So I decided to ditch them for awhile and went to the docks and sat there on the water front. They all knew where I was going and they weren't going to spill it. I just continued to sit and watch the sun set on the lake._

"_Why did you say no? No to me?" I knew that voice. Knew it to well. I turned around and saw my oldest guy friend. He was standing behind me, looking at the lake water. "Tell me."_

"_I don't know what you mean."_

"_Why did you say no to marrying me? I was being serious!"_

"_Hey, I know you weren't being serious. You were and still are in love with her! I'm not dumb and I am not going to be second. I told you that and that I don't like being a substitute."_

"_But I was…"_

"_No you weren't. Look, he loves me and I love him. We are now officially married. My last name will never be yours. I am his now."_

_I stormed off to the reception. To safety. 'I knew this was too perfect. He just doesn't give up.'_

I haven't seen him since then.

{}{}

She was still. Didn't move or speak. Her hair was a mess and her clothes her getting dirty and wet. She lay there on her back porch looking at the sky.

There were a lot of twinkling stars tonight. But one by one, they started to disappear. They were going out, dying.

"He was right. He did keep his word. And I didn't believe him," she said aloud to herself.

A shadow loomed over her. "Now do you believe me?" he asked.

{}{}

_Flashback_

"Why are you leaving?" he yelled.

"I have to."

"NO! You don't have to. Please stay here, with me. Please." he begged.

"I can't," she told him. 'But I wish I could. Oh how I wish I could' she thought.

"Why? Why can't you stay. Tell me!" he begged her. He knew she wouldn't speak but what else could he do? 'You can't stay. Why?'

She was crying now. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "I'm really sorry, but I promise I will be back." She stepped back and started to walk away.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him in a passionate kiss. She only cried even more as she kissed him back. "Promise me you will be back."

She kissed him again. "I promise. And I always keep them." She then grabbed her bag and ran to the driveway where friend was waiting in her car. She too, was crying.

"What else am I to do?" he cried to himself. "But she will come back. I hope."

{}{}

She had been back for a month and they both acted as if she had never been gone. Tonight was a get together that they were throwing for all there friends and family. But there was one person who was not going to be there. Her only childhood friend whom she hadn't seen since her wedding day over a year ago. And she really did miss him. But she couldn't see him anymore. She was happier not seeing him again.

"Hello anyone home?" shouted her best friend, Arekushisu. She walked in with her husband Joodan.

"Hey you guys are early!"

"Oh well!" shouted Sakura.

"Well go out to the backyard okay?"

"Fine, come on Sasuke." Sakura said pulling Sasuke with her.

Hour later

"Okay everyone. Listen!" Everyone quieted down and paid attention to the girl who was speaking. "I have only a few things to say. First, the food is ready. Two, I have a special announcement." She looked at her friends and family with excitement. "A little bird has spilled to me that the snowball has survived hell! Temari's boyfriend has finally popped the question after 4 long years of dating. And this time they have not broken up!"

Everyone started cheering has Temari dared daggers to her friend on stage.

"Okay now I have an announcement to make. This is brand new and only I and Sakura know about it. But it would get out eventually," Temari glared at friend on stage with the smile of sweet revenge on her face. "Hinata is pregnant!"

Everyone stared at Hinata on stage and cheered yet again. Hinata's husband came up behind her and gathered her in a swift hug.

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked her. He wasn't mad of sad at her. He was to excited.

"Tonight, but I don't have to now do I?" she smiled at him. They shared a quick kiss and continued on with their party.

{}{}

The night was filled music, laughter, dancing, and food. Hinata and Naruto, her husband had fun dancing the night away with all their friends. As the night went on, though, Hinata was getting a bad feeling in her stomach, and not because she was pregnant. But she tried to ignore. She was not going to ruin this night for anyone.

And then it happened. Her gut feeling was right.

Temari screamed and was on the ground, dead.

Then Sakura was dead. Pretty soon all of Hinata's friends were dead.

The porch was covered in nothing but blood and bodies of her friends and family. Naruto came running to her and hugged her tightly.

"Hinata are you okay?" were his last words before he fell before her and dropped dead at her feet. Hinata fell with him and just laid next to her dead husband. She turned to see his face looking at hers. She closed her eyes and reopened them to see one person standing above her.

Her childhood friend.

"So Hinata all I can say is goodnight."

"I knew I made the right choice marrying Naruto and not you."

He stood there with a shock on his face. "Shut Up!"

"I hope you're happy Kiba. I still don't regret my choice and I still don't love you." Naruto calmly said.

"I said Shut Up!" Kiba pointed his gun at Hinata and cocked it.

"Goodbye" Hinata said and Kiba pulled the trigger.

"Yes. Goodbye," he said and pointed it at his own head and pulled the trigger.

"Hell here I come. Goodbye"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Please do review. It really does make me happy!! But other than that I do hope you enjoy this preview of my screwed up brain.

Ja Ne!

sky fire-chan


End file.
